Gang Love Story
by dmr131313
Summary: Cuber and Fire Storm who were once in a gang together, start to date, little did Cuber know is that Fire Storm had a crush on him for 3 years in the gang.
1. The Before

**Copy right, I have 2 OCs and the other 2 are my friends**

**The Before**

Let me start my story from before I went to ponyville, I was in this gang with all these other ponies, I joined at age 7, I didn't know much about the gang when they get me in, but when I did get in I fell in love with the gang, I was a navy blue earth pony named Cuber, with a black mane and a navy blue streak, my eyes were blue at the time, there was another recruit with me, her name was Fire Storm, she was a red earth pony, with a yellow mane with a red streak, her eyes were green. We trained together, and we sparred with each other.

By the time I was 9, I was junior leader, I was doing so great that they made me a junior leader, we robbed ponies, banks, cabs, etc. when I was 12, they made me an official leader, I planned, prepared, I did every mission, why? Because I loved the rush, every mission we did it was dark out so I didn't have to put on any dark clothing, I was dark enough already, my eyes also turned red from looking in the dark.

It was 3 months after I turned 13, I felt I shouldn't be doing this anymore, that this was wrong, so I quit and I left, Fire Storm, quit with me, I don't know why, but she did, after I quit I went to ponyville to start a new life, Fire Storm went to ponyville too.

While I was at ponyville I made a friend called Joska, his coat was a very light brown color with a long yellow mane that seemed spikey, he seemed to be a 16 year old stallion which was 3 years older than me. I didn't get a job in ponyville because I'd like to stay a little hidden, I didn't get a house because I love to stay outside. I seemed to stay in the shadows, nopony would see me, so I kept hidden, I didn't want to bother anyone, I didn't want to steal, because I know that I still steal even if I don't want to so I try to resist as much as I can.

One day in ponyville I saw Fire Storm, she looked like she was looking for something, or somepony, I decided just to leave it alone, I noticed she was also hanging out with Lightning Ace, he was a grayish-blue pegasus, with a short blue-orange mane, and he looked like a 20 something year old stallion, he was Joskas friend, I saw them talking to each other but I couldn't hear the words so I just left it alone. Since Joska seemed to always find me, he went to me in the shadows, and started talking to me, "common dude what are you doing here?" he asked "hiding in the shadows with a pony blowing my cover." I responded

"Dude common we need to find you that special pony." he told me

"Common me, with a special pony, that's impossible, who would want me."

"Hmm, you are new around here, let me have a chat with Lightning Ace, maybe he could help us out"

"Fine go ahead" I said back, I just sat there, waiting, 30 minutes probably gone by when he finally came back "alright I talked with Lightning Ace"

"And what did he said" I said

"He said, one of his friends has a crush, on you, to be exact"

"Really, me, you have to be lying"

"Nope, one of his friends has a crush on you" he reassured

"Really, for how long did she have this crush?"

"Well, 3 years ago she had a crush on you"

"3 years? That was back when I was in my gang, what does she look like?" I asked confused

"A red mare, earth pony, yellow mane red streak, no cutie mark."

"Wait a second" I thought "that's Fire Storm, no wonder why she left when I did and went to ponyville with me."

"Wow you must have known each other for a while."

"No, we don't even know each other, I hardly know her from the gang, Joska I need you to find out what she is like"

"Alright, I'll be back" he got up and walked away to talk to Fire Storm, and he led her over to near the shadow so I can hear the conversation

"So I heard you have a crush, on this pony named Cuber" Joska said

"Ssh no so loud, I don't want him to hear us, he could be anywhere right now" she looked around and looked at my shadow, I froze, she moved her head back to talk to Joska.

"Alright, now Cuber is a friend of mine, and I was going to tell him about you, like what you liked, what you don't like, and so on"

"Well if you know I have a crush on him you would know it was for 3 years right?"

"Yeah, go on"

"Well so he didn't think anything was wrong with me, I just focused on missions we were doing when I was in the gang"

"Smart, but tell me what you like about him"

"I don't know it's just he looks so great, and that he is so brave, he probably doesn't notice me"

"Don't be so down, since he is a friend of mine, I can tell he notices you more than you think"

"Yeah right." She said depressed

"I'm going to have a talk with him, and see how he feels about you."

"Don't tell him I like him please"

"Alright" Joska nodded smiling, because he has already told me she liked me, Fire Storm walked away and Joska went into my shadow

"So you heard all that?"

"Yeah I did"

"Alright you want to tell me what you're going to do about it?"

"I think you will see, just go to that bench over there, there will be a note on it with her name, and make sure she gets it, it will be at 1 o' clock"

Joska just nodded.


	2. The Note

**The Note**

It was the day after Joska talked with Fire Storm, it was 12:50, I saw Joska walking with Fire Storm, so I put a note on the bench like I said I would, and I hid in a shadow a little bit away from there, Joska saw it and picked it up, "Hmm Fire Storm I think this is for you." He handed it to her, it had Fire Storms name on it, she read it out loud "Dear Fire Storm, would you like to go out on a picnic with me for dinner, from your crush check yes or no, leave it in a shadow, I will pick it up ASAP" she looked at it for a bit "he must have been near me when I was talking to Joska." I saw her check something then put it in the shadow, she went back to her seat and I ran over and grabbed it, then I rushed back to my shadow, next thing she noticed that note was gone. I opened the note up, and say 'Yes' checked, with a little side note, so I read it 'I'll bring the food and the basket you bring the blanket, meet me at the hill near park at 6' it didn't surprise me that she said yes.

She was just sitting there with Joska, they were talking I wasn't listening because I was too busy thinking about tonight, it was probably 10 minutes later she got up and left, so I decided to call Joska over to my shadow, he came and said "so, what did she say?"

"Well she said yes, but I need to bring a blanket for the picnic."

"I'm guessing you don't have one?"

"Nope" I shook my head

"Follow me back to my place I will get you a blanket." I only nodded. 20 minutes later we got to his house and I went inside, "pretty nice house you get here Joska," he responded "thanks, its not much though" I just shrugged "not like I would know I don't have a house." "well maybe you should get one, you know if the date you are having goes somewhere" he gave me a little nudge "oh come on I doubt it would go that fast." He just shrugged "look I have an extra place you could stay in, it's like this one, so you shouldn't be worried about it, you don't have to pay for rent, think of it as a gift." I nodded my head, I was happy to hear him say he was giving me a house, but I didn't think it was going to go anywhere that fast. I stayed at his house till 5:20, I told him "dude I have to get going, and I still need that picnic blanket." He nodded and gave me a blanket, I headed out the door.

It was 5: 30 when I arrived, so I put down the blanket and sat down, the wind was blowing so I kept getting smacked in the face with the blanket, I put the blanket down again, then got smacked in the face again, I heard a chuckle, I turned my head to see Fire Storm chuckling, I chuckled a bit "what's so funny?" I asked, she responded saying "you in a fight with the picnic blanket" I chuckled a bit, "can you help me win this fight by sitting on it" she giggled, she pulled the blanket off me and placed it on the ground, and then she sat down on it putting the blanket on the middle, "thanks, for the help" I said, she responded "no problem" she took out some items and then asked me a question "let me guess, when Joska and I were talking you were in the shadows right?" I nodded "I can't believe you didn't find me you were looking right at me" she laughed "I thought I saw somepony there, and today at like 1 o' clock you were in another shadow waiting for my answer to the question" I chuckled, and nodded "you know me so well, but the real question is, why didn't you want me to know you had a crush on my for 3 years" she thought about it, "well, I didn't know what you would think of me, I was afraid you didn't want to go out with me" I rolled my eyes "says the one who isn't afraid of anything" she gave me a little shove "oh be quiet, I'm just glad that I wasn't the one to ask, and that we are here now" I just smiled, "so are we gonna eat or let the food get taken away by ants and talk" she giggled and start eating, so I started eating too.

When we finished eating, we put everything in the basket and just laid down look up at the stars, I broke the silence saying "this may be our first date, but I had a wonderful time" she turned over to look at me "wonderful enough to have another?" I nodded "it's getting pretty late, maybe we should start heading home." she said "well I don't actually have a home, I just sleep outside." I spoke up after chuckling "well Joska allowed me to use his spare house, we could go there" she looked at me "alright, you get up first I don't want you to get into a fight with the blanket again" I giggled, and got up she got up too, she got her picnic basket, and I folded up the blanket, and we started heading to Joskas spare house. Along the way I told Fire Storm "I never actually been in Joskas spare house, so I don't know where anything, is or if there is more than one bed" she looked over at me "you saying you don't want to share a bed with me?" my eyes opened wide at this comment so I said nervously "I just didn't know if you didn't want to share a bed" she chuckled "well I'm pretty sure what I just said means that I would like to share a bed"

When we arrived at Joskas spare house, we found the bedroom, it was big enough to fit 2 ponies so I started to think _**"oh come on Joska, it's like you knew this was going to happen"**_ after we both checked out the layout of the house we went to the bedroom and got in bed, moments later I felt fur touching my fur, I turned around to see Fire Storm inches from my face, so I just closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep


	3. The Next Day

**The Next Day**

I woke up in the morning, got out of bed and went to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror, my mane was messier than usual, so I decided to brush it, after I brushed it, it got messier like it normally was, so I put the brush back and walked through the house, I got to the kitchen and I saw Fire Storm cooking some food, "you know you don't have to make breakfast" I said, she looked at me "good morning to you too, I thought I was gonna have enough time to make breakfast for you in bed."

"You want me to go back to sleep? Cuz I will" Fire Storm chuckled

"No you don't have to, anyway it was nice for Joska to give you his spare house."

"Yeah, it was, I told him that he didn't have to but he insisted"

"Hmm I wonder why he wanted you to get a house so badly"

I was thinking about what he was talking about, then I just shook my head "yeah, so do I" I said lying, I sat down at the kitchen table wait for Fire Storm to finish making breakfast, when she put it on the table I told her again "like I said you didn't have to make breakfast" she just shrugged and we started eating breakfast.

After breakfast was finished we cleaned up and I said "I was thinking about going for a stroll around ponyville you want to come with me?" she nodded and we left the door. After a couple of minutes of strolling I saw Joska, he winked at me, I shook my head towards him, then we saw Lightning Ace walk by too, I saw him wink at Fire Storm, I was thinking _**"please don't tell me Joska and Lightning Ace had the same idea" **_we continued on our stroll till we came to the hill we were at when we had our picnic, I heard Fire Storm chuckled, "what's so funny?" I asked her, she told me "you were losing to a picnic blanket" I chuckled too "oh yeah." We continued walking around ponyville for an hour or two, just to waste time, I looked up at the sun and it seemed to be about noon, I said "Hey you want to go out to get some lunch? I'll buy" she looked at me "with what money?" I looked back at her "I have some money" I lied, "let's go back to the house." She nodded and we went back to the house.

A few minutes from being in the house I told her "get ready I'm going to talk to Joska, I'll be back in a bit" she nodded and I left. When I arrived at Joskas house I knocked on the door and he answered, "Hey Joska can I ask you something" "sure he responded"

"look I was being stupid, and I told Fire Storm I had money to go out to lunch, so can I borrow some money?" he nodded and grabbed some money for me, he said "next time, either get a job, or don't be stupid" I chuckled "alright thanks." I walked back to the house, and went inside "Alright Fire Storm you ready?" I asked, she walked to the door and said "yup, where are we going" I responded "I have no idea, I haven't been around here long enough to know what places are called, let's just go to a restaurant of some kind" she giggled and said "alright."

We got to a restaurant of some kind and we walked in, we waited to be seated, then somepony walked up and said "a table for 2?" I nodded, she led us to the table and we sat down, she gave us lunch menus, she walked away and we looked at the menus "I have no idea what I want, I mean really I never heard of these, a 'ɥɔıʍpuɐs ʎɐɥ' what is that" she looked at me "what page is that on" I said "page 11" she looked at me and laughed "its upside down" I looked at here "it's not upside down" she grabbed the menu and turned it right side up, I facehoofed "I am so stupid" she replied "It was a simple mistake, I've seen a lot of ponies read magazines upside down" I giggled at that comment, I looked over the menu while it was right side up, I put the menu down since I knew what I wanted, Fire Storm also put the menu down.

The waitress came over and asked us what we wanted, I said "a hay sandwich would be fine" Fire Storm said "I second that" the waitress took our menus, and left "I had no idea what anything was so I just said the first thing on my mind" I said, Fire Storm just shrugged, "I didn't know what it was either so I just copied you" we both chuckled.

The waitress brought us our food and left, I took a bite and said "mm, this is good" she took a bite and agreed with me, so we ate our food. 20 minutes later we finished and got the check, I put some money on the table and we left, Fire Storm asked "I hope it didn't cost too much" I shook my head smiling "it wasn't too much" we headed back to the house and I took out a bag and started messing with a cube puzzle I had, Fire Storm saw me messing with the puzzles, "Cuber what is that?" I looked at her and held up my Rubik's cube "this is my Rubik's cube I have a bunch of them, when I get bored I just mess around with them" she sat down on the couch next to me, she started saying "Hmm, can I mess it up?" I handed the Rubik's cube to her. When she finished messing up the Rubik's cube I took it back, I solved it a minute later, Fire Storm was impressed, she said "that was like 5 seconds" I shook my head "no it was more like a minute" she shrugged and said "Cuber" I responded saying "yeah?"

"I love you" she smiled after saying this.

I looked at her and smiled "I love you too Fire Storm"


	4. She wants to

**She wants to**

When we finished messing around with my Rubik's cube puzzles she walked away to get something from the fridge, and I put my puzzles away, she walked back into the room with a drink saying "you thirsty?" I shook my head and said "nah, you want to watch a horror movie or 2?" she chuckled "what's the point it's not like we would get scared" I responded saying "well we could always have a laugh" she nodded "alright." I turned on the TV and looked for horror movies, and saw a movie called _'the ABCs of death'_ I turned it on and said "a series of shorts of people dying from things starting with each letter of the alphabet, hmm, seems interesting."

We sat on the couch for an hour and 20 minutes, laughing at each short, when the movie was over we realized it was 9 at night, we were surprised on how fast time went, we weren't hungry so we didn't think about eating dinner, I yawned and said "I'm gonna go to bed" Fire Storm said "I'll join you", when we got in bed we snuggled with each other and closed our eyes, "good night Fire Storm" I said, she replied saying "good night"

I woke up in the morning still tired, but I forced myself to get up, I went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face, waking myself up a bit, while walking down the hall I almost fell asleep and fell onto the floor, but I shook my head to wake up a little more, I walked into the kitchen to find Fire Storm cooking breakfast, opening up the fridge to get a drink I said "didn't I say you didn't have to make breakfast?" I took out a drink and Fire Storm replied saying "it's no bother to me making breakfast" I shrugged and sat down at the table, I took a sip of my drink and drifted up to sleep land I felt something shake me, I woke up and said, "I'm a cookie!" I shook my head and said again "what just happen" Fire Storm laughed and said "you just fell asleep at the table" I chuckled and responded saying "oh, yeah" Fire Storm told me "maybe you should go back to bed, you look tired" I shook my head and told her "I told Joska I would talk to him today" Fire Storm put breakfast on the table and said "I was gonna head over to see Lightning Ace, he told me he wanted to talk to me about something" I shrugged and started eating.

When we finished eating and cleaned up we walked up to the door, "see ya later" I said to Fire Storm, she responded saying "I'll miss you" I told her back "I'll miss you too" and we started heading off into different directions.

I arrived at Joskas house 3 minutes later, and knocked on the door, Joska opened it and led me in, I sat on the couch, Joska sat next to me and started talking "so, did anything happen?" I looked at him "no, nothing yet why?" I looked at him confused, he replied saying "Lightning Ace told me she want to" my eyes opened I told him "why would she tell Lightning Ace, and then why would Lightning Ace tell you?" he looked at me and said "he probably wants you to look out for signs" I looked at him surprised "Well, if I'm pretty sure I would notice signs, and besides I'm 14"

"And she is 12, so what"

"Look Joska I just don't want to rush things"

"Fine do what you want to do, just remember to look for the signs"

"Fine Joska, I will" I left his house and went back home.

I walked inside the house and it seemed that I was the first one home, it was noon and I was still tired, so I decided to take a nap for an hour. I woke up on the floor in a dark room, _**"where am i?"**_ I thought, then Joska appeared out of the darkness, he said "she wants to Cuber, look for the signs" he disappeared into the darkness while I'm still confused then I saw Lightning Ace, he said "Joska isn't lying, Fire Storm told me she wanted to" I got annoyed, and I said "ok I get it, she wants to, any other information you didn't tell me yet?" Lightning Ace just disappeared into the darkness. I woke up on the couch at 2 o' clock PM and I said to myself "it must have been a dream" I went to the kitchen and splashed water on my face to wake up some more, I walked out of the kitchen and saw the door open, Fire Storm walked in, I said "hey" Fire Storm responded saying "hey, when did you get home?" I looked at the clock and said "around noon, why?" she replied and said "no reason just wondering" I walked up to her and said "you wanna spar?" she looked at me confused "spar?" I replied back "yeah, spar, remember when we were younger, in the gang, we used to spar all the time" she thought for a moment then spoke, "oh yeah… sure, but where?" I replied to her saying "behind the house, I don't want this stuff to get broken" she nodded and we went behind the house.

While behind the house we stood quite a distance away, I yelled out to her "Ready! Set! Go!" and we started running towards each other, when we got close I went to throw the first hit, she blocked it, and she threw a hit towards my head, I swung my head back like I was going to play limbo, she went to do a round-house kick, I ducked and swung my leg on the ground tripping her, she back up immediately, she went to throw a hit and I stopped it and said, "stop trying to hit me and hit me" she chuckled and said "ok" she threw a hit to my head but pulled back quickly, while my body was leaning back she hit my chest and I fell to the ground, she put a hoof on me, and chuckled and said "you beat the leader, congratulations" she took her hoof off of me and helped me up "it wouldn't have happened without a great leader" I blushed and we went back inside.

**If you noticed the 'Matrix' reference you is awesome**


	5. The First Kiss

**The First Kiss**

After we got inside I told her "you have come a long way since we were younger, but I totally would of won if I was trying" she looked at me and said, "oh come on, I wasn't trying either, 'cause I didn't want to hurt you" I looked at her and smiled, "well that's why I was holding back too" I sat on the couch, and Fire Storm sat next to me, I continued talking "and I haven't fought in a long ti- mmph!" my eyes opened when I saw Fire Storm kiss me but then closed them, 5 seconds later Fire Storm pulled away saying "I-I'm sorry Cuber I don't know what got ove- mmph!" I stopped her talking by kissing her, it was one of my first real kisses not from my mother, the passionate lip-locking between us stopped after a few minutes which seemed like seconds, when I backed away she said "Cuber, I didn't know you felt that way about me" and I responded saying "well I didn't know how you would feel about it, so I waited for you to do it first" we sat on the couch for a few minutes then I got up and said, "I'm gonna head over to Joskas for a little bit" Fire Storm just looked at me and said "alright see ya" walking towards the door I said "I'll miss you" she responded saying "I'll miss you too" I opened the door and headed down to Joskas house.

When I got there I knocked on the door, when Joska opened it he led me inside and I sat down on the couch, when he sat down too I said "well its actually going somewhere" he looked at me and said "and what do you mean by that"

"Well let's just say, I had my first real kiss not from my mother"

"I thought you didn't know your mother" he replied

"I had one for 7 years, I don't know what she looked like but she was there… for 7 years"

"Ah. So you think it's going to go anywhere fast?"

"I don't know man, we just had our first kiss, and I know she wants to do it, and I don't think she knows I know"

"Dude you have to tell her you want to do it, since she wants to it's obvious she won't turn it down"

"Joska you wanna know what I'm wondering?"

"Sure, what"

"Why the hell, do you want me to date so badly? I mean really you're telling me that I should let her know I want to do it, I can live my own life, so why do you have the controller?"

"I just want you to be happy man"

"Then give me the controller, and stop playing my game"

"Fine, go then, if you don't want my help sucks for you"

"See ya" I walked out of Joskas house and started heading back home.

When I got home I noticed Fire Storm wasn't there _**"she must of went to go visit Lightning Ace"**_ I got a drink and sat down on the couch clicking through the channels _"what we have here is a cool hair dryer"_ "nope" I clicked the channel _"as you can see this is a cookie and it is really go- NO DON'T CHANGE THE CHANNEL!"_ I laughed and clicked the channel, I read on the pre-movie screen _"rated R for adult content and adult language, Final Destination"_ I looked at the screen and said "hmm one of my favorite movie series" I sat there for 30 minutes watching the movie when Fire Storm walked in, I turned my head to look at her and said "hey, I guess you went to visit Lightning Ace?" she nodded and sat down next to me "what are you watching?" she said, I replied saying "Final Destination" she said "I always wondered if these were real" I looked at her and said "me too" I looked back at the screen and said "the first death, it annoys me on how easy it would be if you stopped and think, you swing your legs over the tub and push yourself up using the sides then cut the wire" Fire Storm replied back saying "I know right, these are so easy to avoid"

At the end of the movie I heard snoring, I looked to my left to see a sleeping pony, I carried her to the bed and put her down, I put the covers over her, and gave her a kiss on the check, I left to get something to eat and a drink, I just got a snack since I wasn't hungry, and something random out of the fridge, and went back to the couch, the entire series of Final Destination movies were showing so I watched that, half way through the 3rd movie I fell asleep, I found myself wondering ponyville, no reason, just walking, every now and again I would sit on a bench, or in a shadow, but then I would just continue walking, next thing I noticed I woke up on the couch at midnight, I yawned and went into bed, I fell asleep hugging Fire Storm.

When I woke up I saw Fire Storm still in my arms, I turned her over to see it was a toy replica of her, "oh ha ha" I said I got up and found Fire Storm in the kitchen, I said "nice prank" she chuckled and said "did I scare ya?" I replied back saying "nothing scares me, I thought you knew this" she looked at me and said "hey you never know what can scare you" I shrugged and got a drink, I sat down at the table and said "you fell asleep on the couch while watching the movie"

"Nope, that is just how good of an actor I am" she replied

"You want to be an actor?"

"Yeah, I can act well"

"Hmm, I always thought I could act too" I said, she brought breakfast to the table and we started eating.


	6. The Spar

**The Spar**

After breakfast I was thinking about acting, I wondered what would happen if I acted like I hurt my leg, I shook my head and forgot about the thought, because I didn't want to worry Fire Storm, so I decided to ask her a question "Hey Fire Storm, you wanna see how good I can act?"

"Sure, I'm guessing behind the house?" I nodded and we walked outside and around the house, "now I want you to come running at me and push me very gently" and I pushed her very gently to show her how easy to push me, she went to the other corner of the house and came running at me, when she gently pushed me I jumped up and back a little bit and fell on my back, she said "wow, Cuber you are really good"

I was on the ground crying holding my leg "I'm not acting I think I hurt my leg"

She came running up to me saying "are you ok? I didn't think I pushed you that hard"

"I don't think I can walk" I tried to get up but failed trying

"Here let me help you?" she helped me up and we started walking

"Fire Storm you don't have to do this"

"Yes I do, you hurt your leg"

I wiped the tears off my face and started walking by myself "see how good I am?"

"Oh come on I thought you were actually hurt" she pushed me softly

"Isn't that the point of acting?" I said laughing, she gave me another push, and we went inside, when we got inside I said "I didn't mean to scare you, I thought that you still thought it was acting and you were playing along" I gave her a small hug and continued saying "please forgive me" she smiled and said "I forgive you, I can't stay mad at you, since I want to do you-" she put her hooves over her mouth and I stopped walking and said "what did you say?" she removed her hooves and said "nothing, I didn't say anything" I shrugged and went onto the couch, I know she said she wants to do me, but since she took back what she said she probably didn't think I wanted to, or that she didn't want me to think she did so I just left it alone.

It's been about an hour, and I decided to bring up what happened, "so, I was trying to find out what you said after you said that you forgave me, but I'm not sure what it was, so… what did you say?"

She seemed nervous when saying this but then said "it was nothing I was just thinking out loud"

"Ah, so what were you thinking about?"

"Oh it was nothing important, no need to worry about it now"

Every time I responded it seemed she got nervous more and more "then when is the need to worry about it?" I start thinking that I should stop talking and continue with the day but my mouth talked by itself

"Some time later in life"

"_**Dammit she pulled the 'later in life' card, she is pretty smart about keeping in something she doesn't want anypony to know"**_ I knew I should have stopped talking but my mouth didn't want to "when will later be?"

"Can we please talk about this later and change the subject?"

"Ok if you want to, I was wondering if you wanted to do anything for dinner"

"Well I didn't have any ideas, why where did you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner, and then just lay down on the hill where I got attacked by a blanket"

She chuckled and said "alright, I'll make sure no blankets come out of the forest to attack you"

I chuckled and went back on watching TV, I fell asleep 5 minutes later, my dream wasn't really a dream, it was more of a 'your eyes are closed' dream. I woke up at 4:52, I rubbed my head wondering why my head hurt some much, I went into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face, and went into the kitchen, I thought I would find Fire Storm there, but strangely I didn't, I heard faint grunting, it sounded like it was coming from behind the house, so I went outside and around the house, I saw Fire Storm, fighting a fake pony dummy, "Fire Storm, what are you doing?"

She stopped hitting the dummy and said "just practicing for when the blankets attack you"

I thought for a moment, "how about you practice on something that will fight back?"

"You saying you wanna spar?"

"I might be" I narrowed my eyes she came running at me, and she charged up for a hit, she got close and went to hit me, I grabbed her foreleg she was planning to hit me with and pushed her onto the ground, "that was too easy" I said, she started crying, I walked up to her and said "are you okay?" I saw her leg get charged up to do a leg sweep, it got close and I jumped over it, and said "you thought I would be distracted enough to trip me?" she got up and started swing hits at ne again, I ducked and leaned in different directions just to dodge, not hitting or anything, I decided to give her a hit, but I decided that at the worse time, she hit my side and I fell over, she picked back up then threw a leg sweep, I jumped to early and fell to the ground, my hoof start hurting to get up and she put her hoof on me to keep me down, she said "give up?" almost tearing, I nodded my head, she helped me up, and it hurt to walk but I sucked up the pain, when we got inside I grabbed some ice put it in a bag, and put it on my hoof. Fire Storm saw me put ice on my hoof, "Cuber did I hurt you?"

"No, it's fine"

"You sure? That looks like it hurts"

"I'm fine Fire Storm"


	7. The Date

**The Date**

It came close to 7:30, and my hoof had stopped hurting, I decided to freshen up before we head out to the restaurant, I went into the bathroom and grabbed a comb, I combed my mane so it looked nice, and so it didn't look messy, I put the comb away, and checked out my hair that has finally been combed to look nice, 2 seconds after looking at myself in the mirror it went back to the way it normally was, I just turned away and started heading back to the couch to wait for Fire Storm, I waited for about 5 minutes, then I saw Fire Storm walking towards me, she brushed her mane and tail, I looked at her and said "how did you comb you're mane, I tried then and it went back to this" she chuckled, and we started walking out the house.

When we reached the restaurant we went inside and waited to be seated, after we got seated we looked at the menu _"__**what is ʞɐǝʇs ʎɐɥ, wait a second"**_ I turned the menu right-side up and after that I quietly facehoofed myself, I read over the menu, and found out what I wanted, hay, since I didn't know anything else, and I figured I get a dr. dew for a drink, we waited for the waiter to come, and when he did he wanted to know what we wanted for drinks, I said "a dr. dew" and Fire Storm said "water would be fine" the waiter left to get us our drinks, Fire Storm and I just started a random conversation that I started by saying "back when we were sparring I was going to give a single free shot, that's why I stopped dodging, but I didn't know you would hit me so hard, and move so fast I couldn't have time to react."

"Oh come on Cuber you don't have to lie to me, you know I got a good hit on you"

"I know I don't have to lie to you because I'm lying, I just didn't want you to get upset that you couldn't hit me"

"You're so sweet, did you know that?"

I blushed and said "no pony has ever said anything like that to me"

"That's because no pony knows how sweet and thoughtful you are"

There was a huge patch a crimson blush on my face very noticeable "thanks"

The waiter brought us our drinks and set them down on the table, I took a drink out of my dr. dew and when I swallowed it I said "Fire Storm I think this is your water" we chuckled and switched drinks, the waiter said "and what would you like to eat" I replied saying "some hay" and Fire Storm said "I second that" the waiter nodded and left. When the waiter came back and put the food on the table, and then left, we started eating, talking a little bit every now and again, when we finished eating I asked for the check, they waiter but the check on the table and I thought _**"hmm that is less than I thought"**_ I put the bits needed for the price and tipped a little bit, Fire Storm and I walked out of the restaurant and to the hill where we had our first date.

We got to the hill and laid down looking up at the stars, and then I broke the silence by saying, "don't the stars look beautiful?"

"Yeah they do"

"There is something more beautiful than the stars"

She turned to look at me "and what could be more beautiful than the stars"

I turned to look at her and smiled "you"

"Like I said at the restaurant, there is no pony sweeter than you, in fact there is no candy sweeter than you" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and I could see her blush, we went back to look up at the stars. 18 minutes went by, and I said "it's getting pretty late, and we should go home, but I don't want to leave this scenery"

"Why do you want to get attack by blankets again?" we both chuckled

"No I just think that this place is so peaceful, so wonderful, and so romantic, I just think that maybe we should sleep out here"

"Well we can" I pretended to yawn and did that cheap over used stretch and put your foreleg over the shoulder move, but it seems she didn't mind, she shivered, and I asked "you cold?" she nodded, I held her like I was giving her a hug, she rested her head on me and fell asleep while we were holding each other, so I fell asleep too.

**I ended this chapter off short because I like the way it ended, and I hope you did too**


	8. The New Move

**The New Move**

I woke up thinking I was at home, and I let go of Fire Storm, while almost sleep walking I walked to what I thought would be the kitchen, halfway to there I tripped over my own hoof and started rolling down hill, after reaching the bottom and finally stopping I got up and looked around, _**"oh yeah…"**_ I remember we slept outside, I rubbed my eyes so I could see better, I walk back up the hill and laid down looking at the clouds. I was still sleepy my eyes started closing and opening slower and slower until I nodded off into slumber.

When I woke up for the 2nd time I looked to my right and I didn't see Fire Storm, so I got up and looked around, and saw her looking into everfree forest, I walked up to her "Hey what'cha looking at?" I asked her, she was just staring into the forest, so I tried to get to where she was looking so I walked behind her and moved my head to the left a bit, I still didn't see anything, I waved my hoof in front of her face, no movement, I tried to look at her in front of her so she saw me, no movement so I decided to walk back to the hill, right before I passed her, I fell, I looked at her, and she looked at me in the pose after her leg sweep, I got up and said "oh come on, I wasn't even paying attention, that was an unfair shot"

"I thought the great leader could see anything coming, I thought you would have jumped"

"Well I didn't" she charged up a hit for a second and went to hit me, and I grabbed the foreleg after dodging the hit, "now that however I saw because you charged it up, if you didn't charge up you might of hit me" I let go of her foreleg. When we got back to the hill I said "I guess we can go home now"

"Or we can stay here and do other things"

"Like what Fire Storm?" I knew she was thinking about it

"We could uh, play tag"

"I don't really like tag that much, I like hide and seek at night" we decided to go home. When we got there I told Fire Storm "hey, I'm gonna be around the back of the house practicing a new move" she responded saying "alright" so I went outside and went around the house, I was running up the wall a little bit and trying to do a back flip off of it, I tried once, fell on my face, second time I fell on my stomach, I have tried time and time again failing each time it annoyed me but I kept trying on my 174 time I finally did it, so I kept practicing and kept landing it, so I figured, I surprise Fire Storm next time we spar.

I went back inside and Fire Storm asked "so what's the new movie?"

"You'll find out next time we spar"

"So would you like to spar Cuber?"

"Sure let's go" we walked around back, I yelled out "Ready! Set! Go!" and she started coming at me, she went to throw a hard hit, I just stepped out of the way letting her run past me, and she came running at me again, and again I step out of the way, I walked in front of the wall I was practicing on, she ran past me, I was in the middle of a wall and her, she started charging full speed at me, I ran towards the wall and did a back flip off the wall and over her, I grabbed her and said "careful I don't want you to hit the wall"

"So Cuber I guess that's your new move?"

"Yup, I'm still a little sore for falling all those times"

"Well maybe you should take it easy" she swiped her leg "and lay down for a bit"

She helped me up and I said "I should of saw that coming" we went inside and I sat on the couch, I turned on the TV, and kept clicking the channel because nothing good was on. It came to about 1:48 in the afternoon, so Fire Storm and I decided to have lunch.

After lunch was cleaned up I went back onto the couch to watch TV, but then I thought about going to the hill again and have life be my Television, I told Fire Storm "hey I'm going to go for a walk to some place, I just hope blankets don't attack me" she responded saying "alright see you later" I walked out of the house and towards the hill.

I got to the hill and I climbed it, when I got on top I laid down, and watched the sky, I saw a few birds fly by, I started thinking if I should tell Fire Storm that I know she wants to do it, but I just don't know how she will take it, if she will be upset with Lightning Ace telling Joska then telling me, or will she be glad that Lightning Ace told Joska then he told me, while thinking my eyes started closing slowly and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I went back home, when I walked in I walked into the kitchen, when Fire Storm turned to me her skin started melting off her skeleton, my eyes just open wide, and then I actually woke up it was about 3 o' clock, so I started heading back home.

On my way home I saw Joska and started talking to him "dude I'm sorry what happened that day, there was just a lot on my mind, so could we still hang without you interfering with the relationship?"

"Yeah I guess, it was bad of me to control your relationship, I shouldn't have done anything"

"Nah man, I'm grateful that you wanted me to get a special pony, without you I would have never remembered Fire Storm, and the relationship probably wouldn't happen, so I'm glad of what you did" he smiled then walked away, and I walked back home


	9. I Tell Her

When I arrive home, I say "I'm back"

"You were gone for an hour or two what happened?" Fire Storm asked

"I fell asleep on the hill"

"Were you attacked by any blankets?"

"Thankfully I wasn't, I wouldn't know what I would do if a blanket came out of nowhere, and attacked me"

She chuckled and I joined her in a laugh, _**"who would have known, I was a gang leader, but I still can't beat Fire Storm or a blanket"**_ I thought, I said to Fire Storm "I'm going to go outside and practice" she responded saying "alright, I'll tell you when dinner is ready" I nodded and went outside and around the house. I did a few wall flips, and then I figured I tried to do some backflips, but first I'd try front flips, so I tried to do a front flip, failed, tried again, failed, I kept trying, failing each time, I eventually did it, so I kept trying, failed every now and again, but kept doing it, so I tried backflips, I landed on my head, I started rubbing it, "ok that's enough backflips for now" I said, I sat down near the wall still rubbing my head, thinking about new moves I could try out, thinking about crossing my forelegs and put my hooves on her shoulders and doing a flip over her and turning while over her, or at this point anypony, and start hitting from the back, but at this point my mind just went off into thinking about god knows what, I heard Fire Storm call for me so I got up and went inside.

I sat down at the table still rubbing my head, Fire Storm noticed I was rubbing my head "Cuber what happened with your head?"

"Nothing I was just practicing a move and fell"

"Are you sure you're ok? I could get you some ice"

"I'm sure, but thanks for the offer" we started eating. When we finished, we cleaned up, I sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV, I clicked the channels hearing one word each time, and this is what I heard _'always' 'killing' 'laughing' 'cookies' 'cake' _the part after cake surprised me _'tell' 'her' 'you' 'know' 'she' 'wants' 'to'_ after hearing the word 'to' I stopped changing channels and my eyes widen and the TV kept going _'to order this blow dryer go to…'_ I was thinking about what I heard, it was strange, getting a message from the TV, it got me thinking of telling her, when, where, but then I had an idea, that after 10 o' clock we head over to the hill, just lay there like we normally do, but when we are just smiling looking up at the sky I tell her.

It came 9 o' clock, all I could think about was what was going to happen in an hour, I didn't know how it was going to go, I didn't know how I was going to say it, I tried not thinking about it, but every time I tried I remembered it when I looked at the clock. It got closer and closer to 10 o' clock I got nervous more and more, my mind is filled with the thoughts about what was going to happen, there was only one thing on my mind other than what's going on tonight, what is going to go on tomorrow.

It came 10 o' clock, I said to Fire Storm "hey I'm gonna go for a walk, you wanna come with me?"

"Sure, where are we walking to?"

"I don't know, I just thought we walk" we walked outside and started walking through ponyville, we walked, and talked, 28 minutes later we started walking over to the hill, when we got to the hill we laid down, and looked up at the sky, 5 minutes later I broke the silence saying "Fire Storm I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"You know I love you right?"

She blushed and said "yeah"

"I loved you since the day that I fought with the blanket"

She chuckled a bit "I know"

"I just wanted to let you know, that Joska told me something after that day"

She got confused "and what did Joska tell you?"

"Well Joska told me, that he heard from Lightning Ace, that you want to do it" after I said that her eyes opened wide

"And what did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything back to him, I was just surprised, but after all this time I've been thinking about it"

"So do you want to?"

I looked into her green eyes and said "yes"


	10. It Finally Happens

_Warning: this story is rated M because some scenes in this story may not be suitable for children_

**It Finally Happened**

She smiled, and she started hugging and kissing me, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the deep kiss, and because of how deep the kiss was I started getting aroused, after a few minutes she broke the kiss and noticed that I was aroused, I laid on my back and Fire Storm got over top of me, before she did anything she said "you sure you want to do this?" I smiled and said "as sure as I'll ever be" she smiled, she started lowering her body, I felt the moistness of her, I could hear her moan of pleasure, I also moaned from the new feeling, she start moving up and down slowly, she was lightly moaning, I was breathing a little heavily, she started moving faster, and faster I started breathing heavier, she was starting to moan louder, I stopped her, and put her on her back and got on top of her, and then I started moving up and down fast, going faster, and faster going as fast as I can, she was moaning so loud, I swear all of Equestia could hear her, then the moment arrived, I came in her, and never even 5 seconds later I felt her wet herself, I got off of her, and laid down next to her with my arm around her, she started cuddling with me, and she started talking "that was wonderful Cuber" she said smiling, I looked at and said "yeah it was, I don't know why we didn't do this sooner" minutes later I heard her snoring, I gave her a kiss on her forehead and closed my eyes to go to sleep.

In the morning I woke up, we're still in the same position when we fell asleep, I gave her a kiss on her forehead once again then I got up, after I got the bearing of my surroundings, I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and I remembered what happened last night I opened my eyes and smiled. Moments later I heard a yawn I looked behind me and saw Fire Storm waking up, I said "morning" I started walking over to her and she said back with a smile "good morning"

"How was your dream?"

"It was wonderful, just like you"

I blushed lightly and said "If anypony is better than me It would be you"

I could see her blush "so you wanna head back home?" I shrugged and we started walking back to the house.

We arrived at the house and I walked Inside first thing I do Is go Into the fridge and grabbed a drink I came out of the kitchen and said "you want a drink?" she nodded and I gave her mine and got another, we sat down on the couch, I put my foreleg around her shoulder and turned on a movie the title was 'that movie' the description 'watch If you recently have sex for the first time' the movie was about 1 thing and 1 thing only a pony walking around for hours, only walking we watched it, the movie ended and this was In my mind_** "that made no damn sense"**_ it was lunch time and Fire Storm made lunch, afterwards I cleaned up lunch.

I told Fire Storm "hey I'm gonna ahead over to Joskas okay?" she responded saying "alright see ya later" and I walked out the door. I knocked on Joskas door, when he opened I said hey and walked in I saw Lightning Ace "hey" he said

"hey" I replied sat on the couch and said "so, how's It going?"

"good, you?" Joska said

"good, just thought I stop by say 'hi'"

"that's nice of you to do that" Lightning Ace said

"what happened" Joska said

"how did you know?" I said

"Cuber I know you, you wouldn't just say hi" he answered

"meh, well It finally happened" I replied

"that's great, was It after the fight with the blanket?" Joska said

"HEY THE BLANKET STARTED IT F-FIRST" I bursted out laughing both of them were laughing too

We continued talking for a few more minutes then I said bye and left. I walked Into the house and headed to the kitchen, on my way I gave Fire Storm a quick kiss on her cheek and grabbed a drink, I went to the couch and turned on the TV.

**This was my first time trying to make a scene/story like this so don't judge me**


	11. It's Your Pain Now

**It's Your Pain Now**

I was clicking through the channels and I came across a news station, I heard a filly crying on the TV, in between her sobs I could hear her say, "these strange ponies killed my parents, I manage to get away, but I saw them die right before my eyes" and I started thinking _**"who the fuck would do something like that"**_ then a color sketch of what the pony looked like came on the screen, the black pony had a messy mane that's blue with orange tips, and I started thinking about this pony, then I realized something _**"holy shit that's Jack"**_ then I thought out loud and said "that's exactly why I left the gang" Fire Storm looked at me

"Cuber what happened?" she asked

"Look at the TV, Jack killed this filly parents, that's exactly why I left the gang, I couldn't hurt innocent ponies anymore"

"I feel the filly pain, never gonna see her parents anymore" Fire Storm said

"You know what, I'm gonna teach Jack a lesson"

"What did you just say Cuber?"

"I'm gonna teach Jack a lesson, I know where the gang is, I'm going to show him how much the pain hurt"

"Cuber I'm not gonna let you do this" Fire Storm said

"I have to, Jack has taken it way to far, he killed a filly parents, that filly is now on her own!" I looked at Fire Storm "I have to do this"

"Well, if you're going so am I"

"Fire Storm, I don't want you getting hurt, I would like you to stay back"

"Me getting hurt? I beat you in a spar, and you couldn't defeat a blanket"

I looked at her and said "good point, we go after dinner?" Fire Storm nodded, and we waited till it became dark.

It came 7:48 and Fire Storm was making dinner, I was looking for some old gear, just in case it needed to go that far, I packed my items and came outside the bedroom and saw dinner on the table, I sat down and we started eating. After dinner we cleaned up and I got my bags, I told Fire Storm "you ready?" she nodded, and we headed out the door, we walked through everfree forest going deeper and deeper, since the gang hideout was deep inside the forest. When we arrived at the gang hideout there was a guard at the door, he saw who I was and saw Fire Storm, I told him "go get Jack" he nodded and went inside, he came out and brought Jack with him, Jack said "Hey Cuber long time no see! You coming back to the gang?"

"No" I said "you killed a filly parents"

"I know, wasn't it awesome?"

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?! You scarred that filly for life, she saw her parents die right in front of her, and you think that is awesome? That's exactly why I left the gang"

"What are you trying to say Cuber?"

"I'm saying I'm going to show you the pain her parents felt"

"Alright, it's your funeral" he took his stance and so did Fire Storm and I, he started running towards me, he charged up his punch, he came close to me, I moved out of the way, and tripped him with my hoof, I could hear the guard laughing, Jack start running towards Fire Storm now, I glanced at Fire Storm and she gave me a wink, Jack charged up his hit and when Jack came close he went to hit, but Fire Storm grabbed his foreleg and pushed it back and cracked it, Jack started rubbing his shoulder, I saw other ponies from the gang coming out of the hideout, cheering, they were out on the side lines, we were a couple yards away from the hideout, Jack started running at me, I pretended to look scared, he came close to me and I started running towards the hideout, I got near the wall and did a back flip off of it, Jack stop in his tracks near the wall and watch me, coming back down I shoved him into the wall, he smashed into the wall, and all the cheering stopped, you could see Jacks teeth on the ground, he got up and wiped his mouth, he saw blood on his fur, he became furious he ran towards me and shoved me, I was pushed back and up into the air a little but, I landed and made it look like my hoof was hurting from the fall, I got up and could hardly walk, I saw Jack smile, he started running towards me, I said quickly "gotcha" and step to the side tripping him, he was on the ground, I jumped on his back and I heard his back crack, I could hear Jack crying, I said to him "that's only half what the parents felt" Fire Storm and I started walking away, all the other ponies in the gang were just watching us, we continued walking, I stopped and turned around, I saw Jack being carried inside, and we started walking again.


	12. A Shock

**A Shock**

_2 MONTHS LATER_

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV, it was 2 o' clock in the afternoon, the TV was off because there were no good shows so I just made one up about a cookie and milk, they went into a bar and the bartender ate the cookie and drank the milk, I get bored from time to time so I make up stupid stuff like that, I heard Fire Storm, who seemed to get a little bigger, from my guess overeating, I heard her coming to the couch, she said "Cuber, can you take me to the hospital? I don't feel good" and the first thing on my mind was _**"how would I go about doing that?"**_

"If you mean walking with you down to the hospital, then yeah I can" she nodded and we walked outside, and we started heading down to the hospital, 4 minutes later she stopped for a minute, holding her stomach, we continued walking, when we arrived, we check in to be seen, and sat down, Fire Storm told me that she felt like she was going to throw up, we waited for a few minutes then the doctor took us in, the doctor asked "what seems to be the problem?"

"Well it seems, my marefriend is sick, and we want to know what's wrong" I said

"Hmm, miss, please come with me, I would like you to stay here sir" the doctor said, she took Fire Storm out of the room leaving me alone, just looking at everything, after like 8 minutes of me doing nothing, the doctor and Fire Storm came back, the doctor started talking, "Well we have some good news, Fire Storm isn't sick" I gave out a happy sigh because she wasn't sick, but the doctor still had more to say, "the reason why she felt sick is because she is pregnant" my head shot up, I looked at the doctor, my eyes opened wide, _**"a foal? We are teens, we never had experience with this" **_my mind was blowing up with questions, but there was only one question that I asked, "we have no experience, what are we supposed to do?"

"Well I can show you where to sign up for a class on how to take care of a foal" I looked over at Fire Storm, and she looked at me, she nodded, I looked back at the doctor and said "please show us" the doctor gave us a flier, this is what I read 'how to take care of a foal, for newly found parents, 3-5 PM' I didn't understand where the place was so I didn't read it, I handed it to Fire Storm, she read it and put it in my bag of puzzles, the doctor led us out into the waiting room, we walked home not saying a word, to me, it seemed either the world was gone, or I was deaf, that's how quiet it was in my brain.

We arrived home and sat down on the couch, I was thinking if I should start a conversation, but I had nothing to say, I heard Fire Storm start a conversation saying "Well something good does come out of having a foal"

"Oh really, and what's that?" I said back

"We now have something to do all day"

"Yeah I guess we do, and when he, or she gets older we could train him, or her to be like us, meaning strong like us, fight like us, so they can defend themselves if we ever disappear for some odd reason"

"Yeah I guess we can" we continued sitting on the couch not saying anything, it came 6 o' clock, and so Fire Storm didn't have any stress, but there was one problem, I can't cook, I tried cooking, and I know it was bad, when Fire Storm made it, it was yellow, when I made it, it was black, that's how I knew I can't cook, so to fix that, I took 2 slices of bread, put cheese in between them put in the toaster on medium, 5 minutes later I took it out and placed it on the table and made another one, we sat down on the table and started eating, not even 3 minutes later we finished, I sat down on the couch, and start watching TV, it was off like before so I can make up my own shows, sometimes I actually try to think of some shows, like a show that never seems right, just make up my own stuff, then my mind takes over and changes the channel to something I never knew existed, this is the show I made, a pony on a plank of wood with wheels, making the board of wood go into the air, make it flip, turn, and other strange flips, the channel was on 23, but my mind decided to change the channel to 525, I saw a school, kids, a playground, that got me thinking, _**"I never had anything like that, the only thing I had to play with was sparring equipment"**_ I saw them on swings, slides and other stuff like that, I heard snoring from the bedroom, so I'm guessing Fire Storm is asleep, I saw the fillies and colts messin' around, playing tag, racing, spinning just to get dizzy, I grinned, watching the turned off TV I noticed something move out of the corner of my eye, I looked to my left, and saw a colt, I knew it was in my imagination, I saw the colt just doing nonsense, coloring, spinning, then I thought _**"it would be nice to have a foal"**_


End file.
